Mega Man Issue 47 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #46 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #48 Mega Man #47 is the forty-seventh issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in March 2015. It is also the third Mega Man issue before the premiere of the ''Worlds Unite'' crossover arc. Publisher's Summary The penultimate chapter to the ultimate Mega Man epic is here! “The Ultimate Betrayal” Part Three: Mega Man must brave the many difficult challenges of Dr. Wily's newest castle! Awaiting Mega Man in the trapped-filled halls of the ferocious fortress is the vicious and super-powerful Doc Robot! After seeing the pure destruction from this ferocious machine at Light Labs, does our hero even stand a chance? Or is the dreaded Doc Robot truly unstoppable?! The answers to these questions and more, plus cover art from the legendary Patrick “SPAZ” Spaziante and a special new variant cover from fan-fav T.REX, all in this latest MEGA-issue! Story ''The Ultimate Betrayal'' - Part Three: Legion Continuing from the previous issue, Mega Man faces Yellow Devil mk. 2. After narrowly evading the mk. 2's eye laser, Mega Man, after futilely shooting at its body, angrily attempts to figure out a quicker way to take it down. Mega Man then remembered his taking down a similar construct earlier by shooting it in the eye. He switches to Hard Knuckle and fires it directly in the eye, also telling Rush to get the eye. After knocking the eye out, Rush then catches it and irreparably damages it. Mega Man, after congratulating Rush, proceeds forward. He turns and warns Rush to be prepared for anything, only to be hit with a beam and have a duplicate finish his statement for him. Mega Man recognizes Copy Robot, with the copy also revealing that, thanks to Mega Man not looking properly, he now has all of Mega Man's current weapon data in addition to being new and improved. Mega Man, after noting he's more talkative than before, tried to talk him out of fighting, citing they don't have to. However, two more copies emerge and reveal that they actually have to as it is their function (although the Copy Robot corrects them with the proper pronoun), and proceeds to attack, with two of them adopting the Needle Cannon and the Shadow Blade. Mega Man then tries to fight the copies, only to discover after trying to punch an orange-colored Copy Robot that at least two of them were holographic copies similar to Gemini Man. He then got an idea: Switching to Search Snake, Mega Man tells Rush to target the real Copy Robot when detected. The Copy Robots quickly realize that they were at a disadvantage, and tried to destroy the Search Snakes before it finds the real one, but Rush managed to detect him (the blue-colored one), tackling Copy Robot and proceeding to grab his scarf just as Mega Man vaporizes the orange copy with the Mega Buster. The real Copy Robot tells his remaining copy to shoot either Rush or the Search Snake currently on him, but the purple copy is hesitant, realizing that if he hits the Copy Robot, he'll disappear. However, the purple copy is shot from behind, being eliminated. Copy Robot then bitterly states that he should have just used Mega Man's Mega Buster, also expressing shock that Dr. Light upgraded it before deciding it doesn't matter and tells Mega Man to hurry up and finish him. Mega Man refuses to do so, as he has had enough of fighting robots for no reason. Copy Robot then protests, stating that fighting is the reason they even exist. Mega Man responds by arguing that Copy Robot copied all of his functions, and therefore he couldn't exist only to fight. Mega Man explains that Copy Robot also possesses his ability to grow and that he could learn to help. Copy Robot expresses momentary interest in Mega Man's offer as it would give him a long-term function, and also noted in agreement that Mega Man learned how to fight citing how he tore through the Yellow Devil. A Crash Bomb is then launched, attaching itself to Copy Robot, who pushes Mega Man out of the way of the impending explosion. Mega Man and Rush watch as Copy Robot explodes, with Mega Man lamenting the fact that he could not save his copy. Doc Robot reveals himself, demanding to know where Mega Man's current sentiment was when he came for "them". Doc Robot then mulls over the fact that destroying Copy Robot was unnecessary, but he would've slowed him down. Mega Man is shocked to hear Crash Man, Wood Man, and Quick Man's voices, with Doc Robot (Bubble Man), revealing that Dr. Wily's entire second line was in the body, also revealing that it was thanks to Mega Man's brother that they were all in there (Flash Man) and wanted to take their anger of their situation out on Mega Man (Air Man) before firing an Air Shooter at the Blue Bomber. Doc Robot then engages in battle, blasting Mega Man and Rush through a wall using the Air Shooter. As Mega Man recovers he sees containers with the Robot Masters' bodies in stasis. Mega Man makes note of how the Doc Robot body was only meant to hold one robot's conscience and weapon at a time, so with it having eight it would be easier to overload. Doc Robot (Quick Man) taunts Mega Man, making a remark about how they "redecorated" Dr. Light's Laboratory. Mega Man retaliates by saying that the lab could be rebuilt just like them. He also mentions that Dr. Light and Roll were safe, not that any of them cared. This causes Air Man, Wood Man, and Bubble Man's personalities to argue with Mega Man, showing that they were overloading. Mega Man states that they "probably like being one robot now", but Doc Robot claims that they are one robot, with some of its personalities disagreeing. This moment of confusion gives Mega Man an opportunity to catch Doc Robot off guard and deal heavy damage. Doc Robot then laments about how Mega Man is making them look like fools again, stopping him with the Time Stopper. Doc Robot then levels its buster next to Mega Man's head, muttering a send off. Its buster then malfunctions and Doc Robot yells at it with multiple voices to pick a weapon. Mega Man, now freed from Time Stopper, witnesses Doc Robot shut down from overloading. The Robot Masters plead, in broken sentences, for mercy and to rebuild them in their original bodies, and ask Mega Man to stop Dr. Wily. Mega Man promises a better tomorrow and shoots off Doc Robot's head, then copying its weapons. He marches into the next room where Wily Machine 3 awaits him, Mega Man making mention of how it is similar to the Wily Walker. Mega Man notices that "Dr. Wily" continues to utter the same threat over and over. After disabling the machine with Hard Knuckle, he makes his way to the cockpit, finding a robot stand-in for Dr. Wily, though he deduced that the presence of a fully operation control system meant that Wily intended to pilot it himself at one point. Mega Man uses the Wily Machine's computer to find Gamma's hangar, which is located right beneath them. Using well placed Crash Bombs he breaks through the floor and examines Gamma. Gamma activates, preparing its self-defense systems. Mega Man recalls that Dr. Light informed him that if Gamma were to activate he'd have to disable the autonomous control unit, and as Mega Man shows concern about damaging Dr. Light's work, Light agrees that losing Gamma with hurt, but he can't allow Wily to use it for evil purposes. Mega Man takes a final charged shot at Gamma's control unit, disabling it. Just as Mega Man begins to rest, Dr. Wily's control unit swings around and attaches itself to Gamma, again activating the colossal robot. Short Circuits Hard Man is taking some E-Tanks in the refrigerator. When he closes it, Magnet Man is seen sighing, hanging on the door as a refrigerator magnet. Appearances Characters *Yellow Devil mk. 2 *Mega Man *Rush *Yellow Devil (Flashback) *Copy Robot and Holograph Mega Mans *Doc Robot *Wily Machine 3 (First appearance) *Dr. Wily *Gamma *Dr. Light (Flashback) Special Weapons * Hard Knuckle * Search Snake * Shadow Blade * Needle Cannon (First appearance) * Magnet Missile * Spark Shot * Top Spin * Gemini Laser * Crash Bomber Locations *Wily Castle 3 Trivia *Starting with this issue, there is a countdown timer on the covers indicating how many issues left until the ''Worlds Unite'' crossover premieres (this being three issues away). Something similar occurred with Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, and Sonic Boom, in the issues 270, 73 and 5, respectively, also their countdown starting at 3 issues before the crossover. *This is the first issue in which Mega Man does not actually appear on the cover of the standard or variant artwork. *The original art for the Doc Is In variant cover was sold on eBay by Tristan "T. Rex" Jones.http://www.themmnetwork.com/blog/2015/3/13/original-cover-art-for-mega-man-47-up-for-auction Gallery Cover art File:MegaManArchieC047V.jpg|The Doc Is In Variant cover by Tristan "T. Rex" Jones MegaManArchieC047VArt.jpg|The Doc Is In Variant cover sketch by Tristan "T. Rex" Jones Preview MegaManArchieC047-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC047-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC047-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC047-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC047-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 11 - The Ultimate Betrayal References de:Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 47 es:Mega Man No. 047 Category:Archie Comics issues